Nobodies Inside Looking Out
by Pantherinae
Summary: As a Nobody, Naminé isn't entitled to much. With no heart, no soul she must accept the fact she is an empty shell. But every now the then, gazing out at the world beyond her confines she questions what she's been taught. Hinted Naminé/Roxas and Namine/Sor


And like the day before the small child would run downstairs, mittens in hand and bundled up tight ready to try again. Tracking down her mother in the parlor dusting she'd ask in her irresistible impish voice. "Can I go outside today?"

Like the day before her mother would pause her chores and consider her daughter's plea. Looking outside at the snow covered land that would engulf such a small child she shook her head. "No sweetie. It's much too cold today. It's not fitting to go outside and play." And just like the day before the girl would look out the window at the snowy ground but unlike her mother who only saw an accident waiting to happen, her daughter saw an unexplored wonderland beckoning her.

"Perhaps tomorrow?" The child ask biting her bottom lip trying to will herself not to make a break for the door.

Her mother nodded. "Maybe."

And so like the day before the child would go to her bedroom hoping tomorrow she'd be able to explore the wonderful winter land instead of pouting by her windowsill. If not tomorrow, soon. She couldn't stay inside forever, could she?

Unlike the child, __ Naminé knew her answer would always be no. There would be no tomorrow, there would be no day when she would be able to explore the worlds as herself. She would never be able to feel the warm rays of the sun, the pleasing shiver of a handful of snow, the calming breeze from the north.

When she lived with DiZ she was confided to the white room. Like a child longing to go outside and play she'd stand at the window for hours gazing at the greenery that was Twilight Town. When she'd ask him, if only for a moment to let her go outside he wouldn't answer like a caring mother, instead with disgust in his voice he would tell her, "Nobodies don't have the right to enjoy the world's pleasures. Even if this world is a digital one. Just like you it shouldn't even exist."

After so many days of being told your existence is an abomination of the world you begin to believe it. Maybe she wasn't meant for any world, Naminé finally admitted to herself. Like any Nobody she knew that without a heart there was no point in being. She couldn't love, she couldn't feel...

"But...there most be something close to emotion inside me." She'd tell her newest drawing of a beautiful white cat, something she always wished to see with her own two eyes. "I want to go explore the worlds. I want it more than anything." She frowned, "Isn't that emotion?" The blue eyed cat remained silent as a piece of paper with an unwavering gaze. "And, I think," she propositioned carefully, "That maybe...I might feel love."

If DiZ ever heard her say such a preposterous thing he'd probably lock her up in the gloomy cellar again. The place he called, _A proper place for all Nobodies._

But then again, he wouldn't understand. How could he?

Rising up from her seat she abandoned her newest artwork and wondered over to an eye catching drawing on the far right across from her.

It was a drawing of a boy. She supposed if she had an age she'd be the same age as him. He had short, spiky chestnut hair and dark blue eyes that in real life held an unmatched sparkle of something she couldn't quite name. To try and capture some of that mysterious magic his eyes held she made sure to draw white stars in his ocean blue eyes.

But her amateur art couldn't even begin to capture the air that surrounded him. "Sora." Smiling softly she touched the paper with delicate hands. This had to be something close to love? Maybe a little...

A year or so had passed since Naminé sat in her room gazing at her pictures and the outside world with sad eyes. Now a days she was in a different room. One that had no walls or drawings but still seemed just as confined as the last.

Through her other half's hanblue eyes she stared out of her new 'window'. Destiny Island seemed like such a nice place to live. To feel, to smell, to hear, to be.

Instead, just like before, just like the small child begging her mother to go outside and play Naminé knew it would be useless to ask. She would always be on the inside looking out. That was a Nobodies lot in life. Never to experience the true joys of existing. With no heart how could she feel and enjoy the world after all?

Looking at the gentle ocean waves that she wished she could reach out and touch and gazing up at the setting sun that she wish she could feel, Naminé realized she could enjoy the world if only given a chance. Nobody or not, she could.

And when her other half turned to look at Sora who sat beside her on the soft shore sand, Naminé smiled. But instead of seeing the boy with spiky brown hair and sparkling blue eyes she saw another soul trapped inside forever. She wondered if he was looking out at her like she was at him.

"Roxas." The name resounded around her.

Just like her he was was stuck forever, a child always wanting to come out and play but never to be given the chance.

At the thought of what they could do, if somehow they were every truly to be themselves, Naminé envisioned the two of them walking hand in hand on the beach, content with everything and just happy to be with one another.

It was then Namine realized she could _love_ and she did. Nobody or not, she could.


End file.
